


sleeping isn't as fun as sex

by liesmith



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M, RT Secret Santa, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael has a kink. ryan indulges</p><p>(said kink is somnophilia. don't read if it makes you uncomfortable!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sleeping isn't as fun as sex

It’s not that he was a weirdo.

Right?

 

Michael fidgeted in his seat, rolling backwards and forwards towards his monitor. It was getting steadily closer to the hour they’d pile out in random intervals to go grab lunch, and if Michael planned it right, he could be alone with Ryan for a few minutes. He really shouldn’t be asking this kind of stuff at work, but it was now or never. His courage was here now, stuck in his chest like a rock, and Michael was going to lob it at Ryan’s head.

Metaphorically, of course.

Michael focused half on his work, editing a RageQuit for the week, while keeping an eye on who piled out of the room. Gavin and Geoff left first, pushing and fussing at one another about what lunch was going to be. Ray followed soon after, asking Michael if he wanted anything from Taco Bell, and Michael shook his head. Jack left ten minutes later, talking on the phone to Caiti.

That left Ryan and him.

With a clear of his throat, Michael wheeled over to the gent’s desk, banging into the side and smiling at Ryan, as if he intended to do that.

“... Michael.”

“Ry.”

“Do you need something?”

“... Can I ask you a question?”

Ryan paused at that, letting his headphones drop to his neck as he turned to face Michael, arms crossed over his chest. “What do you need?”

“... It’s about us. Is that ok to ask here?”

“Depends on what you’re asking.”

“It’s about, uh. Intimate stuff.”

“... Just watch the door,” Ryan murmured, lowering his arms and leaning forward in his chair. He reached up, ruffling Michael’s curls with a soft smile, “they might know we’re together, but I don’t need them to tease me about our sex life.”

Michael just grinned a little, scooting closer to Ryan in his chair and leaning up a little. “So, uh… when you sleep… you’re… really hot?”

Ryan just watched him, eyebrow raising. Go on, Michael.

Michael cleared his throat, running a hand through his mess of curls. “O-Ok, the thing is… sometimes when you sleep, I want to do… things with you. Like, sexy things? Like, I want… to suck your dick sometimes, or, uh…”

 

“Somnophilia.”

“What?”

“Somnophilia. You get turned on looking at me asleep,” Ryan stated, too matter of fact for Michael, "is this a normal thing for you?"

"Uh?"

"Does it happen with other people?"

Michael paused for a moment before shrugging. "I mean. Not like this? I don't look at Lindsay this way. I m-mean, she's beautiful when she sleeps!"

Ryan just grins, amused by Michael. "So it’s just me? And you all call me the weirdo.”

“R-Ryan!”

“I’m joking! I’m joking… it’s ok, Michael. I assume you’re bringing this up to ask exactly how I feel about it.”

“... Yeah,” Michael sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. What a roundabout way to ask about this, “like, are… are you ok with that stuff? C… Could I?”

“Yes,” Ryan tilted his head, leaning forward in his chair to close the space between him and Michael, “yes, I’m fine with it. I do ask that you ask me before you feel like doing it… just in case one night I’m not feeling it. But… yes. I don’t mind it.”

“.... Cool!” Michael grinned, reaching up to squish Ryan’s cheeks together, making the older man give a puckered fish face, “cool, really cool. So like… tonight, can I?”

“Can you what?” Ryan murmured, grabbing Michael’s hands and pulling them from his face, squeezing them in his own, “tell me what you’d like to do.”

“Here?”

“We’re alone still.”

“I…” Michael paused, watching Ryan closely. Sometimes it was hard to read the gent; his sarcasm was the hardest to gauge. He thought for a moment before scooting closer, pressing a knee between Ryan’s legs against his chair, steadying himself with his other leg in case the chairs decided to roll. Ryan just watched him closely, tilting his head toward Michael’s.

“I wanna… like, when… its the morning, I want to do it the most then.”

“Do what?”

“... Suck you off?”

“Is that a question?”

“N-No!” Michael groaned, pushing at Ryan’s face and wheeling away, huffing hard, “don’t be a dick! God!”

Ryan just laughed, leaning back in his chair and watching Michael. “Well, are you satisfied now? Got all your kinky dark stuff out?”

“Shut up, asshole!” Michael shouted from his desk, arm outstretched behind him flipping Ryan off. The gent merely laughed before turning back to his own work.

Michael was quiet the rest of the day, even when Gavin dumped water on his keyboard. 

* * *

 

It’s a night spent at his place. Lindsay can tell something’s up and offered Michael the apartment to himself, kissing him and giving him warnings to be good or else she’d hear about it and punish him. She had left with another kiss, promising a text of her whereabouts when she found them.

She left Michael anxious and nervous, a beer in his hand and an old Game of Thrones episode was left on the television. Every few minutes he’d check his phone, as if that would speed time up. Instead, he only kept finding tweets and the occasional text message, mostly from Gavin badgering him to come out for the night. He sighed and shuffled towards his couch, flopping face down on it and letting his beer bottle just touch the floor, the bottom rolling back and forth as he twisted it.

Michael breathed out heavy in frustration, turning his face into the pillow of the couch before turning it towards the television. Might as well enjoy the show while Ryan was still M.I.A.

He snorted himself awake at the sound of a door, looking around confused for a moment before remembering Ryan was supposed to show up. Yawning and dragging himself up to his feet, Michael stretched and shuffled towards the front door. He leaned against the wall besides it, unlocking it and opening it. Ryan stood outside it, scratching at the scruff on his jaw and bundled in a coat.

“Michael? Did I wake you?”

“Just… dozed off. For a few minutes,” Michael yawned again from behind his hand, stepping out of the way as Ryan came in. He leaned over to peck the gent’s cheek, closing the door behind him and trudging back to the couch. He flopped back down and Ryan soon followed, laying his coat and scarf over the back. He settled down besides Michael, leaning back against the couch. Michael immediately curled into him, laying his cheek against Ryan’s shoulder and sighing out.

“Where’s Lindsay?”

“Went out. Left us alone. I think she’s going to go bother Barbara or… dunno… Meg or something. Maybe the Ramseys. She’s spontaneous like that.”

“Is it really spontaneity?”

“Spunk.”

“I’m not sure…”

“Sass?”

“Good enough,” Ryan laughed, arm winding around Michael’s shoulders and pulling him closer. He nosed into the curls, eyes closing a little as he gave Michael’s shoulders a squeeze, “so, old Game of Thrones, huh?”

“Hell yeah. ‘Member this one?”

“Mmhm. Maybe he’ll give me yours,” Ryan murmured, shifting to get more comfortable and pull Michael in closer. The lad just buried closer himself, sticking his hands up under Ryan’s shirt to get closer. They fell into a quiet lapse, watching the show before Michael found himself dozing again, buried around Ryan. 

* * *

 

Michael awoke again much later, blinking blearily around the surroundings before realizing he was in bed. He didn’t remember how he got here, assuming Ryan woke him enough to shoo him away to bed, but here he was. Michael stretched out, yawning into his arm and grabbing his phone by the bedside, illuminated by the crappy alarm clock he had had since forever. He squinted as he turned it on, frowning at the time. Seven am? What the hell?

He thumbed through a few texts he had, most from Lindsay teasing him about being an old man and staying in all night. There was a picture too, half of her and half of Barbara, both clearly drunk. Michael rolled his eyes and sent a text, a mere ‘ur a jerk’ before dropping his phone onto the bed and rolling over. Besides him, Ryan was asleep, blanket tangled around his middle and shirt off. Michael scooted closer to him, snuggled under the blankets as he tangled a leg around one of Ryan’s. The gent made a soft noise in his sleep and Michael gave a little grin. He was cute like this, totally harmless and not ready to maul a pixel animal.

He watched Ryan for a moment before he recalled the conversation from yesterday, how Ryan said it would be alright for him to do stuff, and… Michael flushed a little, hand traveling under the blanket until it found it’s target, resting on Ryan’s groin. He rubbed slow, feeling that Ryan was just slightly hard. Michael wet his lips and tucked his face against Ryan’s chest, palming him a little harder. This was… exciting.

Michael shifted and scooted down in the blankets, rubbing one of his cheeks against Ryan’s side, nuzzling into him as he slowly pulled Ryan out of his pants and underwear, fingers curling around his half erection. He ran his fingers over Ryan slow, not pumping yet, merely teasing him for the moment. Above him Ryan made a soft noise, brows furrowing before relaxing and shifting a little, and Michael pulled his hand away.

Michael just grinned before nudging Ryan’s pants and underwear down a bit further before scooting down further again, moving to lay a bit between his legs. Michael shifted a little, getting comfortable before he leaned forward, pressing kisses over the others shaft. He reached the head and took it into his mouth, sucking soft around it. He ran his tongue over it, giving a soft little purr. This was… this was really awesome.

He pulled away from Ryan’s tip to keep kissing over his shaft, licking at a few spots. Michael curled his fingers around Ryan’s base, squeezing soft as he licked. It was slow, but Ryan was growing harder, and Michael could feel his own pants tightening in return. He licked along Ryan’s tip again before sucking once more at it, eyes lidding. Michael ran his tongue down the underside of Ryan’s shaft and then back up, exhaling soft over him. God, this was… he’d have to really make it up to Ryan for letting him do this later. He pulled his palm away from Ryan and licked it, getting it slick enough for now and starting to pump Ryan, keeping his hand lower on his shaft as Michael sucked at places above his hand, tongue pressing flat against him.

Above him Ryan kept squirming a little, stopping for a few seconds before giving another little movement. Slowly he was tugged from sleepy, a hand scrubbing over his face as he yawned out, brows furrowed. He shifted, trying to roll over, and found himself unable with a solid weight half on his legs. Ryan lid his eyes, rubbing them before he pushed up on an elbow, reaching down with one hand to lift the blankets up. He blinked for a moment before giving a soft laugh, dropping back onto the bed.

“... Didn’t waste any time, did you?”

Michael made a startled noise, something like a squeak, and pulled off, looking up at Ryan with wide eyes. “J-Jesus! Startle a guy, why don’t you?!”

Ryan laughed and reached down, tugging Michael up and giving him a soft kiss. “Don’t make that face. It was nice. You’re going to finish, right?”

“Not when you’re a jackass.”

“Oh, I’m just teasing,” Ryan murmured, giving Michael another kiss and running a hand through his hair, “come now. Please?”

“... Yeah, alright. When you beg, it’s nice,” Michael huffed, rubbing his lips against Ryan’s before scooting back down, settling between his legs once more and wrapping his lips around Ryan again. He slowly took the other into his mouth, stopping about halfway before giving a hard suck. Michael began to bob his head, moving easy as he sucked around Ryan, tongue pressing against his shaft.

Ryan gave a soft murmur, eyes lidding as he slid a hand into Michael’s hair, pushing it out of his face and curling his fingers gently into it. God, this was… quite a way to wake up. He shifted, watching Michael with a soft sigh. Good thing he agreed to this; Ryan didn’t want to miss out.

Michael lid his eyes again and swallowed Ryan back down, bobbing his head again a bit faster. No need to hide or be slow now; Ryan was awake and hard. He swallowed around Ryan, moving bit by bit down as he bobbed. Michael swallowed around what was in his mouth now, still not all of it, but that was fine. He gave a hard little suck before starting to bob again, pressing his tongue along Ryan as he moved upwards.

Ryan moaned out, fingers tightening a little into Michael’s hair. His hips pressed up a little as Michael pulled back, lickign at his bottom lip. “M-Michael…”

Michael just gave a grin up at Ryan, pulling off a little bit and kissing at Ryan’s head, licking at the come beaded there. “Feel good, sir?”

Ryan shuddered at that, giving Michael a small grin. “... Little shit. Feels… amazing,” He murmured, loosening his fingers in the lad’s curls and running them through his hair, “you’re amazing at this.”

“Thanks,” Michael winked with a laugh, swallowing Ryan back up and sucking harder. Ryan gasped out and squirmed, giving a weak laugh. What a little shit. Michael just continued sucking, moving his head slow and easy around Ryan. He pulled back again a little to suck at his tip, tongue rubbing over him with a soft moan. Ryan gave another small jerk of his hips, pushing into Michael’s mouth and giving a moan.

“... C-Close, Michael.”

Michael merely purred around him instead, swallowing Ryan back up and sucking again. He ran his tongue along Ryan’s shaft, curling it and rubbing to get Ryan close. It worked; in a moment, Ryan moaned out again, hips tilting upwards as he came with a shudder. Michael pulled back a little, swallowing most of it before he pulled off, a bit getting him in the face.

“... Shit. Michael, sorry,” Ryan murmured, coming to his senses quickly. Michael just shrugged, pulling his shirt off and wiping his face off on it.

“Eh. It’s alright,” Michael shrugged again, tossing his dirtied shirt to the side, “... did you like it?”

“Mm… very much,” Ryan laughed soft, tugging Michael up for a kiss, “you did fantastic.”

Michael grinned and returned the kiss, bumping his nose against Ryan’s. “.. You gonna do me next?”

“Do you what? Knock you out and wake you up with a blowjob?”

“No, dude! I’m hard!”

Ryan just grinned, pinching Michael’s cheek and giving a small tug. “Maybe I’ll help you. I’m going to go shower, and maybe you’re allowed to join.”

Michael gave a glare, ready to bitch, before he paused and gave a grin. Oh. Oh.  
He tripped over himself trying to rush to the bathroom after Ryan.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i never did post these, but i did several secret santas last year. here's one of the prompts i received


End file.
